


what you would say: SouRin Week

by k_lynn



Category: Free!
Genre: AUs, M/M, and porn, aus all over the place, because I can't contribute to any pairing without there being porn, making the rating mature because most of the prompts will be, side makoharu, side reigisa - Freeform, some will be longer than others, sourin week drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_lynn/pseuds/k_lynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SouRin week. We'll see how this goes.</p><p>Day 1: Mythical Creatures AU: Welcome to the Pack<br/>Day 2: [NSFW] Switching: I'm hot and you're high maintenance<br/>Day 3: [NSFW] Future Fish AU/Bondage: Baby, you should be illegal<br/>Day 4: Long Distance: Someone needs to take Skype away from Rin<br/>Day 5: [NSFW] Semi-public sex: Private reunions are hard to come by, aka this is not the accepted use of a public restroom (Continuation of Day 4)<br/>Day 6: Meeting the Family: For better or worse, and in this case, so much worse (continuation of days 4 and 5)<br/>Day 7: Crossover AU/ Psycho Pass AU: Where the shades should be<br/>Day 8: Free!/ Rule 63 (Genderswap): Rin wins this round (and every round)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 {Paper} Mythical Creatures: Welcome to the Pack

**Author's Note:**

> SouRin week is a go. Hopefully I can get through all the prompts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In retrospect, taking up with werewolves probably wasn’t the best idea. Sousuke puts himself through a lot for Rin, and he isn’t about to change any of it, but times like these, he isn’t so sure he knows just what he got himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumping on the Werewolf au. Always wanted to do one, and the prompt was a gift. Enjoy!

In retrospect, taking up with werewolves probably wasn’t the best idea. Sousuke puts himself through a lot for Rin, and he isn’t about to change any of it, but times like these, he isn’t so sure he knows just what he got himself into.

Rin’s mad, the kind of mad that is generally not good for him, not when keeping check on his emotions isn’t the redhead’s strong suit in the first place and it’s apparently pretty vital for a werewolf. At least Haru’s house isn’t exactly a public place, though Sousuke doubts he’d appreciate getting his place trashed.

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me?” Rin rages, voice coming from deeper in his chest. 

Sousuke just remembers not meet Rin’s gaze. It’s hard not to, when he wants to defend himself, but really there’s no defending himself right now. 

Sousuke didn’t know Rin was a werewolf when they were children, didn’t find out until he’d crashed back into Rin’s life after five years of hearing nothing from him. It makes sense now, why those years back Rin had left so suddenly, picked up with a group of kids he’d never even said anything about before. 

They’re just like Rin, trying to live in a world that isn’t supposed to know they exist, trying to be human when in times like these, it’s very clear they’re not. Sousuke feels cheated sometimes, missing so much of his best friend’s life, such a vital part of his being. He hides it pretty well, but hiding things from werewolves is hard and right now, he wishes he was better at it. 

Rin’s shaking, a low thrumming growl sounding up from his chest and his eyes are not their normal vibrant red. They’re the deep dark of his wolf form and that’s even worse because he’s seconds from changing.

“Sou-chan, you should go.”

He feels a tug on his arm, his good arm, that’s light but could easily pull him off his feet, despite the fact that Nagisa comes to his shoulder at most and Sousuke outweighs him by a good 40 pounds. Sousuke’s used to it now, the way they touch him like one wrong move might break him, because he’s seen Nagisa take Rin down when he tackles him and it makes Sousuke wince, but Rin gets up like it’s nothing, not even winded, and growls playfully about it.

“I’m not leaving him,” Sousuke says, low and tight, and Rin’s gaze swings to him. He knows he should look away. First rule, never look a pissed off werewolf in the eye, but he’s having a hard time of it, because Rin’s wolf eyes are dark with hints of green and gold and his gaze is sharp enough to pin him there under it, heart beating a little faster. 

Nagisa gets a little more serious, this time the tug pulls him back a half step. Rin’s growl is sudden and dangerous, and the diminutive blond drops Sousuke’s arm like it’s made of fire. Rei is before them in the time it takes Sousuke to blink, between them and Rin, but his head is still down, gaze averted, not in any way challenging Rin. 

Sousuke manages to look away and meets Haru’s gaze. He’s glaring at him like this is all his fault, which really it is, but he knows that glare is more frustration than anything else. Haru is tense, more tense than he’s ever seen him, standing with his arm out in front of Makoto, who is cowering behind him as much as his size would allow. Of all of them, Makoto is the most sensitive, the most prone to changing because of his emotional state, and his green eyes are bleeding into the gold of his wolf. Haru is tense because Makoto is about to lose it. Sousuke needs to do something before Haru does and this whole thing blows out of proportion. 

Their pack structure is a fluid thing, there is no set leader, no dominant one that controls their little pack. Werewolves don’t work like that. They’re a family group, they’re brothers. Haru and Rin butt heads because they both want what’s best for their pack, but their approaches are vastly different. Makoto is more gentle about it, he guides and mediates, but he literally can’t do that right now, so Sousuke needs to fix his own fuck up. 

He walks around Rei, who makes an abortive attempt to stop him, but his grab is stopped cold by Rin’s growl. This is his fault and he needs to fix it. Somewhere along the way, maybe when they were children, maybe when Sousuke slid back into Rin’s life and refused to be moved, Rin’s wolf had seen something in Sousuke, something that he needed and decided he was his mate. Sousuke didn’t mind, doesn’t mind now, because he loves Rin, no matter what he is, and he’s willing to accept him and everything that goes with it. 

Abstractly, he knows Rin won’t hurt him, he’s his mate, his wolf won’t allow it, but as he steps closer, head down, and Rin growls, he’s not so sure he wants to test that theory. But fear is stupid right now, fear is what prey feel, and damn it, he is not afraid of Rin. 

“Rin,” he says, not sure if the redhead is even capable of listening to him, but he has to try. “I’m sorry. I should have told you. I didn’t—I didn’t want to worry you.”

He didn’t want to hurt Rin like this either, but it’s not lost on him that is exactly what he managed to do. 

Rin’s hand shoots out, Sousuke barely manages not to flinch, and grabs his collar, pulling it aside to reveal the edge of the brace. The shirt tears when Rin pulls too hard, the sound makes Sousuke wince as much the pulling jarring his injury. 

“Didn’t want to worry me?” Rin’s voice is a low thrum of a growl, incredulous, “This is better? How long were you in pain, Sou, how long were you lying to me about it?” 

Sousuke opens his mouth, closes it, doesn’t point out that Rin has been lying to him pretty much their whole lives because it’s petty and he’s already forgiven him for it. He blows out a sigh and meets Rin’s gaze. There’s red around his pupils now, faint but promising. “I didn’t—Well, I thought you’d cry. I didn’t think you’d wolf out on me.”

Rin pauses, and there just faintly there’s the eye roll Sousuke was hoping for. “You’re a jackass.” 

“Yeah, but I’m your jackass,” Sousuke replies, taking Rin’s hand from his collar and tugging him a step closer. His eyes are more red than brown now and he’s still shaking, but Sousuke knows the difference between him shaking from emotion instead of fury. He tucks Rin’s head under his chin. “Forever.” 

Rin inhales shakily against his neck, his tears hot and wet on Sousuke’s neck, “Don’t remind me.” 

Sousuke laughs, “I love you too, Rin, really.” He sighs and wraps his arms more firmly around Rin. It pulls on his shoulder and he doesn’t care. “I’m really sorry. I should have told you. Didn’t want you to find out like this.” 

“How’d that work out for you,” Rin bites out, but he doesn’t pull away.

“Not good,” Sousuke says, his humor bleeding away. He knows his humanity makes this harder for Rin, because he’s so much more fragile than any of them, and Rin’s more protective of him because of it. “I’m not going anywhere Rin. It’s just a shoulder. I’ll be fine.” 

“This isn’t just about your shoulder,” Rin mutters, frustrated. 

Sousuke frowns, frustration warring with the calm he’s trying to exude. “Then what is it about, Rin?”

“You need to tell me, when you’re hurt, when something’s wrong—”

“So you can what, Rin? So you can worry? Remind me that I need to be careful because I’m just a human and I can break so easily?”

Rin pulls back, surprised at Sousuke’s outburst and maybe a little hurt too. “You are, Sou. You are more fragile than me, than us. And I can’t lose you.”

“So turn me.” Sousuke didn’t mean to say that. He didn’t want to see the look of frozen horror on Rin’s face. Giving voice to those thoughts meant betraying those small petty thoughts that surfaced every time Rin went off about how fragile he was. 

“What?”

Sousuke needs to learn when to shut up. “Turn me. It makes sense. You’re so worried about me. Turn me. Make me like you.” 

“I won’t,” Rin replies, backing up a step. “I won’t do that. You could die, Sousuke. I can’t risk you like that.”

“But it’s possible,” Sousuke argues, gaining steam now. “Makoto’s family is human, Rin, I know that. So he had to have been human once too.” 

“You don’t know what you’re asking me to do,” Rin says, stronger now. He’s angry again, not about to turn, more of a frustrated anger that makes Sousuke wonder if he hadn’t thought about this too. 

“I’ll do it.” 

Everyone in the room turns to look at Haru, but no says a word right away. 

“Say that again,” Rin growls, not looking at Haru, but not really needing to. His eyes never leave Sousuke. 

“I’ll do it,” Haru says again, nothing in his inflection or his face betraying his thoughts.

“Haru,” Makoto speaks barely above a whisper, curling his hand around Haru’s arm. 

“No,” Rin says. “No way.”

Sousuke expects that to be the end of it. He’s not even sure why he keeps pushing. It was an insane stupid slip of the tongue, born from his insecurity, from the idea Rin might love him because of his humanity, not in spite of it. He turns, needs to get away from this, from Rin snarling at Haru, and Haru answering blandly in return. 

He makes it to the steps before Makoto catches up with him. He can keep walking, but Makoto can keep up with him for as long as he decides to walk, so he stops, getting no farther than the end of the steps before he sits down. 

Makoto settles next to him, and Sousuke waits for him to speak. He didn’t run out here after him to keep him company. 

“Do you know why Haru has such amazing control?” Makoto asks after a few moments of silence. 

Sousuke has a feeling he’s going somewhere with this, so he just shakes his head.

“I have a point, I promise,” Makoto continues, tilting his head with a little smile. “You know I’m not like Rin and Haru. You’re right, I wasn’t born like this. Haru…Haru turned me. We were young and he lost control. He didn’t mean to. But I was lucky I lived.”

Sousuke watches Makoto, he didn’t have to ask what this had to do with Haru’s control. He knows now why Haru is pathological about looking after Makoto. And he understands what Makoto is saying without saying it. Haru offered to change him because he knew what it felt like to live the worse case scenario. Rin reminds him all the time how fragile he is because Rin is the closest to him and also the biggest threat. Being his mate might not be enough if Rin loses it. 

“Do you blame him?” Sousuke asks, leaning his arm on his knee and glancing sidelong at Makoto. 

“No,” Makoto replies after a few quiet moments. He’s firm about this, but the pause makes Sousuke wonder if there wasn’t a few times where he did. 

“Does he blame himself?” Sousuke studies Makoto’s face and knows he hit it right on the head. 

Makoto dips his head in a little nod, “Every day.” 

Sousuke lets out a slow breath and stands. Makoto lifts his head, his brows drawing down. “Come on, Tachibana. Let’s go back.” 

Makoto smiles a bit more warmly as he stands, “Have you decided what you’re going to do?”

“No,” Sousuke replies honestly. “But I want to talk to Rin.” 

“We’ll find something else to do for a while,” Makoto says, chuckling a little. 

“Yeah, I’ll believe that when I see it,” Sousuke sighs and gets a pat on the shoulder, his good shoulder, and it sends him forward a step. Makoto, who’s usually so careful about things like that smiles in a far too sweet manner and walks back inside. 

A moment later, the door opens again. Rin’s backlit by the open doorway, so Sousuke can’t see his face. Neither of them says anything, Sousuke doesn’t even get a chance to move before Rin is wrapped around him, his face buried against his chest. They need to talk, but he lets the silence draw out between them, not willing to break their moment just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more of this AU, when this week is over and I have more time.


	2. Day 2 {Scissors} Nsfw Switching: I'm hot and you're high maintenance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you sure?” 
> 
> Sousuke looks up at Rin perched a top him, pensive frown firmly on his face. He doesn’t really think this is worth all this fuss. “Ask me if I’m sure one more time, Rin,” he says blandly. 
> 
> They’re naked in his bed, and talking is honestly the last thing he wants to be doing right now. Rin glares at him, attempts to slip off him, but Sousuke grabs his thigh and keeps him here. 
> 
> “You’re the one who wanted to do this,” Sousuke adds, arching a brow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two down. I'm sticking with it, guys. Decided to do bottom Sousuke for this one. I'm surprisingly happy with it.

“Are you sure?” 

Sousuke looks up at Rin perched a top him, pensive frown firmly on his face. He doesn’t really think this is worth all this fuss. “Ask me if I’m sure one more time, Rin,” he says blandly. 

They’re naked in his bed, and talking is honestly the last thing he wants to be doing right now. Rin glares at him, attempts to slip off him, but Sousuke grabs his thigh and keeps him here. 

“You’re the one who wanted to do this,” Sousuke adds, arching a brow. 

Rin growls out a sigh, “Well, yeah, but…” He looks away, teeth worrying at his lip. “I just don’t want you to feel like you have to…”

Sousuke presses his thumb to Rin’s lip to pull it from between his teeth, his touch gentle, and he snorts. “Seriously? After how much you bitched, you want to back out now?”

Predictably, Rin rises to the challenge. He shoves Sousuke’s chest, pinning him down with his weight. “I did not bitch,” he says. “And I’m not backing out. I just want you to know you don’t have to if you don’t want to. Damn. Trying to be understanding here. Ass.” 

Sousuke smirks at Rin’s little rant, finding it much more endearing than he probably should, but he really finds most things about Rin endearing. “Okay fine. We have established I have given my full and willing consent to be fucked into a coma by you. Now can we move this along here, I’m losing wood.”

Rin manages to glare at him for a full second before he loses it. His laugh is rich and full, and all the tension eases out of his frame. “God, why do I put up with you?”

“I’m hot as hell,” Sousuke replies with all seriousness as Rin eases back and shifts Sousuke’s legs apart. “And you’re high maintenance. Now get on with it.” 

He pouts when Rin smacks the back of his thigh for that. “I am not high maintenance. Jerk.” Rin shakes his head as he reaches for the lube, trying to glare, but not really succeeding at it. 

“Love you too, babe,” Sousuke shoots him an insufferable look. 

Rin leans down and kisses it off his face, deep and lingering, biting at his lip enough to make him groan into it. Any momentum they’d lost is quickly coming back, Sousuke can feel his cock twitch when Rin hums into his mouth and tightens his fingers on his thighs. 

The first touch against his hole makes him jump, but Rin nuzzles him, pressing a kiss to his jaw. “Relax. I’ll go slow,” the redhead murmurs.

Here, Sousuke could say something blandly sarcastic, but he can tell Rin is trying to make him feel better, so he swallows it back and shifts as he tries to get used to the sensation of Rin’s slick finger sliding into him. He’s fucked Rin a hundred times before, but he’s never been on this side of it. It must be good, since Rin seems to enjoy it enough, and he knows his boyfriend well enough to know if he didn’t like it, he’d say something, loudly and often. 

Right now it’s just odd. Rin’s careful and he uses a lot of lube, so it doesn’t hurt at all, but Sousuke’s not really seeing the appeal. Rin leans back and wraps his free hand round Sousuke’s cock, and that’s nice enough to make him relax, let him ease into it a little. Then the redhead’s fingers brush something that sends liquid heat sliding through his veins and he’s gasping. 

Rin smirks down at him, “There it is.” 

Sousuke knows that’s his spot, he’s found it on Rin many times, watched him fall apart from him touching him there, and now he knows why. “Fuck,” he manages, Rin’s fingers in him and his hand on his cock ratcheting up the tension in his belly to the point he’s not sure how much more he can take.

“We’ll get there,” Rin replies, sounding so very pleased with himself. He eases his hand away from Sousuke’s cock, making him shudder and groan. “Think you can handle more?” 

It takes Sousuke a minute to catch up with what Rin’s saying, too focus on Rin’s fingers rubbing insistently against his spot. “Yeah,” he chokes, swallowing back a whine when the fingers leave him, and all sensation stops.

He gets a moment to catch his breath, watching blearily while Rin puts on a condom and more lube. A lot of lube. Sousuke’s gonna have to stock up if they’re going to do this again, and it makes him wonder if he’s using enough on Rin normally. Rin wipes his hands on the sheets and pulls Sousuke’s legs over his shoulders. He leans forward, and Sousuke’s flexible enough for this, but it puts all the pressure on his shoulders and he hisses involuntarily. 

Rin pauses, “Shoulder?”

Sousuke nods, “But it’s fine.” 

“No it’s not,” Rin replies firmly and shifts back, “Turn on your side.” 

Sousuke rolls onto his good shoulder, wondering where Rin is going with this until he straddles one of his legs and lifts the other. This is better, infinitely more comfortable than before, and he appreciates that Rin doesn’t make a big deal about it. 

The first push of Rin into him makes him hiss, not because it’s painful but because it’s back to being strange again. Above him, Rin groans, his hand shaking where he’s gripping Sousuke’s leg. That makes this worth it, feeling Rin shaking against him, hearing the low, sexy sounds he makes. Rin’s hips twitch, pressing forward until he’s all the way inside him, and it’s intense and a little uncomfortable, but Sousuke breathes and relaxes and lets it happen. 

Rin fucks like he does everything else, striding headlong without an ounce of hesitation. Sousuke twists to look up at him, watches his face flush and his lips part, the raw unguarded expression on his face making Sousuke shudder. Rin smiles down at him, taking his hand, gripping it tight as he starts to move. It’s weird and good all at the same time, making him groan, making him think he may be okay with doing this again. Then Rin’s cock brushes that spot inside him that makes light flash behind his eyes, a sound leaves him that he’s fairly sure he hasn’t made during sex before. 

“Sou, look at me,” Rin breathes, his hips quickening, and the pleasure Sousuke’s feeling ratchets up a notch. 

Sousuke’s helpless against the roughened tenor of his voice and he looks up, breathing hard and fighting not to close his eyes. Rin leans forward a little, putting Sousuke’s leg over his shoulder to free up his hand. It opens him more, lets Rin get deeper. 

“Fuck,” Sousuke groaned, his hips hitching when Rin’s fingers wrap around his cock and stroke. “Fuck!”

He’s going to come, he can feel it in the tightening of his navel, the way his whole body tenses and shakes. Rin seems to realize it too, because he grips his cock tighter and flicks his wrist, thumbing over the head, a move he knew was guaranteed to send Sousuke right over the edge. Sousuke’s vision blanks, and his world narrows down to Rin’s hand on his cock and his dick inside him, and he’s coming across the sheets with a low cry. Rin’s hips stutter and he gives a breathy sound, thrust going jagged as he comes as well, every movement sending phantom jolts of sensation up Sousuke’s spine. 

Sousuke comes back to himself when Rin pulls out and flops down next to him, curling against his chest. He wraps him up in his arms and buries his face in his hair. 

“So how was that?” Rin asks after a moment.

Sousuke shushes him. “No talking. Coma.” 

Rin laughs, abating for a moment before he starts to wriggle. “Let go. I wanna get something to clean up.” 

Instead of replying, Sousuke flops more of his weight down on him so Rin can’t go anywhere. 

“Sou, come on. The condom feels nasty and I’m laying in your come,” Rin complains, pushing at Sousuke’s chest. “Get off.”

“In a minute,” Sousuke mumbles.

“Why do I put up with you?” Rin moans, but he stops trying to get away. 

“Hot.” Sousuke pokes Rin’s side, “High maintenance.” 

“Asshole,” Rin replies, and he bites Sousuke’s collarbone.

Sousuke grunts and holds him tighter. “Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos and greatly appreciated!


	3. Day 3 {Paper/ Scissors} Future Fish AU/ Bondage: Baby, you should be illegal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin shakes his head, “Leading with kink, I like it.” He leaned down, brushes his mouth against Sousuke’s. “Are you going to arrest me?”
> 
> “Can’t be helped,” Sousuke says with a put upon sigh. “I’m pretty sure everything about you is illegal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3, two prompts in one, because you can't have police officers and not add handcuffs. Future Fish Au with a little twist, though. Sousuke's a cop, and Rin... Well, Rin plays one at bachelorette parties.

It’s getting dark and the temperature is rapidly dropping, and the chilly wind seeps into his thin coat no matter how closely he tugs it around him. Rin’s under dressed for this shit and it’s putting him in a progressively bad mood. This is what he gets for sleeping most of the day and not watching the weather. His mood plummets further when his boot catches on some ice and he feels himself start to fall. He doesn’t make it all the way to the ground though. Someone catches him and pulls him up. 

“Careful,” his savior mutters, and Rin wonders how he manages to make one word sound like a bored drawl. 

Rin looks up and the man looks down and they stare at each other for a minute. Messy hair and teal eyes, a frown that would have been forbidding if there wasn’t that softness around the edges of his mouth. He does a slow perusal of the man’s uniform while he does the same thing with Rin’s costume where his jacket has fallen open and of course, why wouldn’t Rin run into an actual cop when he’s on his way this party. 

“Costume party?” the cop asks, and something about the way he says it makes Rin draw up.

“Something like that,” Rin replies, a little snap in his tone. “But I’ll be the only one in costume and I won’t have it on for very long.”

If Rin didn’t know any better, he’d say he sees heat flash across the cop’s impassive expression. He’s expecting the man to walk away, the cop doesn’t seem like the type for flustered excuses, but he just stands there for a moment, staring at him. Rin feels the heat crawl up his face and he’s glad it’s dark enough that it shouldn’t be too obvious. 

“You should be more careful then,” the cop says blandly. “Can’t dance very well with a broken ankle.” He releases Rin’s upper arm like he just remembered he was still holding him, and his teal gaze flickers away. 

By all accounts, Rin should nod, maybe thank the man and walk away. This is not what he does. He takes a step closer, noticing for the first time the name patch on his jacket. “Well, Officer Yamazaki. If you ever want to see how well I dance, give me a call.” 

He grabs the pen the man has hooked to his jacket and takes his hand, writing his private number on his palm. Yamazaki stands frozen while he does it, looking at his hand like he’s not quite sure how this happened. His gaze lifts to Rin’s face, slowly, and Rin smirks. 

He steps away with a little mock salute, careful of the ice this time. “Have a good night, officer,” he calls over his shoulder, not bothering to wonder why putting that shocked look on the stranger’s face had put the bounce back in his step. 

\---

Rin doesn’t hear from Officer Yamazaki for a week. When he sees the number on his screen, he answers out of sheer curiosity, because honestly he’d forgotten he’d given his number to a cop who saved him from ending up on his ass on the sidewalk. 

“Hello?”

There’s a beat of awkward silence on the other end, and Rin thinks for a second whoever it was hung up. Then he hears a sigh, “Hello. This is Yamazaki Sousuke.”

Rin smirks, more pleased by the man calling than he thought he’d be. “Yeah, I remember you.”

“You never told me your name.” He sounds put out by this, and Rin chuckles.

“You’re right I didn’t.” He pauses long enough to hear another exasperated sound, but then he continues, “My name’s Rin.”

Rin hadn’t expected him to call, but he is glad he did. He isn’t one to randomly give his number to strangers, even if they are hot cops, but there was something about this Yamazaki Sousuke that interests him.

“So, Officer, want to get together sometime,” Rin asks after a beat of silence. “We could play Good cop/Bad cop.”

There’s a soft breath of a chuckle on the other end. “Well, I was thinking we could get coffee first, see where it goes.”

Rin pauses, surprised by that, and he can’t help but ask, “You’re asking me out? Like on a date?”

“That was the plan,” Sousuke replies, the awkwardness slipping from his voice into something that’s vaguely amused. “Generally when I meet someone as interesting as you, I like to take them out first before I sleep with them. I’m old fashioned.” 

Rin should tell him no. Things like this get too complicated too easily and he knows better. But Sousuke’s words make heat crawl up his cheeks and he let out a little breath of a laugh, all his earlier bravado gone. “Sure, let’s get coffee.”

\---

They meet for coffee, and they don’t sleep together afterward. Rin tries to remember the last time he had a genuine conversation with someone he was trying to hook up with, and he can’t. Sousuke’s interesting, with an easy dry sense of humor that Rin really likes. It’s easy to laugh with him, easy to talk to him, and they sit in the corner of a small café until the barista politely informs them they’re closing for the night. 

Sousuke walks him to the train, tips his chin up and kisses him when they part. It’s light and sweet and not at all sexual, but Rin feels it all the way to his toes. Then he nods to him, a smirk flickering at the edges of his mouth, and says goodnight. Rin wonders the whole train ride back to his place if he’s been blown off. 

He would have assumed that’s exactly what happened except Sousuke texts him the next day to ask him the next time he’s free. He wonders if replying that he’s free right now makes him sound desperate. He settles on a disinterested ‘whenever’ and waits one nerve wracking hour wondering if it came off as too disinterested. 

When his phone chimes, Rin almost knocks over his cup to get it. Sousuke’s reply makes him smile. 

_Does tonight work?_

Even if it didn’t, Rin would make it work. _Sure. Want to come over? I’ll make you dinner._ He’s getting Sousuke into his apartment, and hopefully into his bed, but they’d work on that. 

Another couple minutes go by before Sousuke responds. _Into your apartment already? Not worried I’m a psycho?_

Rin chuckles. _Well if you can’t trust a cop, who can you trust?_

He imagines that made Sousuke laugh because his response is almost immediate. _I’ll come after work_

Rin texts him his address and the messages stop for a while. Rin cleans his entire apartment twice before trying to figure out what exactly he can make Sousuke with what he has. He’s in the middle of wondering if he has time to run to the store when his phone goes off. Sousuke’s on his way. Shit. Rin figures there’s always take out, and he opts to shower with the time he has left. 

He’s just finished drying his hair when Sousuke gets there. They stand in the entryway for a few moments while Sousuke gets his coat and shoes off. He’s being unusually quiet and Rin is about to make a joke about not actually having any food ready when Sousuke grabs his waist and crowds him into the wall. 

“Sousuke!” Rin yelps, but he’s definitely okay with this. His arms wrap around the taller man’s shoulders, pulling him closer. “Thought you were old fashioned?”

“I’m also weak,” Sousuke mutters, covering Rin’s mouth with his own and muffling the laugh that leaves the redhead. 

Sousuke’s kiss makes him tingle all the way to his toes, but then he’s gripping Rin’s thighs and hauling him farther up the wall and that sends a thrill of heat through him. He wraps his legs around his waist, pressing himself as close as he can get to him. Sousuke shifts his grip on him and lifts him away from the wall. Rin’s suitably impressed, because he’s smaller than Sousuke, but he’s not light, and he carries him like it’s nothing. 

“Bed,” Sousuke grunts, waiting for him to direct him to his small bedroom. 

They manage to make it with minimal walking into walls, though Rin doesn’t help any when he starts biting and kissing at Sousuke’s jaw. He motions for Sousuke to put him down, and the moment he’s back on his feet he’s pulling him into another kiss. Their tongues slide together, warming Rin all over, but he doesn’t let himself get distracted. He nudges Sousuke back until he can sit him on the bed and climb into his lap. 

Sousuke’s hands grip his hips, pulling him close, pulling him down, and Rin’s happy to oblige him, grinding against his groin. He shudders, swallowing the groan that leaves Sousuke and leans back, using the leverage of his strong grip on his hips, and slowly pulls his shirt up over his middle. Sousuke’s gaze drops to his abs and stays there. Rin knows how to showcase what he’s got, and he makes use of it here, rocking as he teasingly sheds his shirt, muscles tensing as he holds himself arched back over him. 

Sousuke swallows, his gaze flicking back up to Rin’s face, eyes blown. “Professional expertise?” he asks, one brow arched like he isn’t breathing fast and getting hard beneath Rin. 

“I told you if you called I’d show you how well I can dance,” Rin gives him a sharp grin and presses all of his weight down on him. 

A groan punches up from Sousuke’s throat and he bucks up into it, his hands tightening on Rin’s hips. He swallows hard before he can speak. “There’s no music.”

“Don’t need it,” Rin breathes, curling over him to kiss him again, licking into his mouth, hands curling in his hair. 

Sousuke’s hands slide up Rin’s naked torso, down his back, over his ass and staying there. He squeezes and Rin whines against his mouth. He leans up into the kiss, tongue teasing over the inside of Rin’s lips, along the edges of his teeth, making him shiver. 

It feels good, too good, and Rin wants nothing more than to melt into it. He’s used to running things with his hook ups, but with Sousuke he just wants to lay back and let him do what he wants. 

Sousuke apparently is on the same page, because one of his hands slides down Rin’s thigh, and Rin doesn’t really notice until he hears the clink of metal. He leans back from their kiss and regards the handcuffs Sousuke is holding. 

Now it’s Rin’s turn to give Sousuke an arch look, “Officer Yamazaki, I’m shocked. I don’t think this is a regulation use for those.”

Sousuke chuckles, a little breathlessly. “What my superiors don’t know won’t hurt them. But if you don’t want to, it’s fine.”

Rin shakes his head, “Leading with kink, I like it.” He leaned down, brushes his mouth against Sousuke’s. “Are you going to arrest me?”

“Can’t be helped,” Sousuke says with a put upon sigh. “I’m pretty sure everything about you is illegal.”

Rin laughs, skin flushing at the obvious compliment. He could get used to that. Sousuke switches his grip and flips Rin onto his back, looming over him. Rin blinks up at him for a moment and grins. “If I don’t come quietly are you going to use force?” This is ridiculous and a little cheesy, but he likes it. He genuinely likes Sousuke, beyond the fact that he’s gorgeous and an amazing kisser.

Sousuke huffs a laugh as he gets Rin’s hand together and attaches the cuffs. He knows how to use them obviously, they’re not too tight, and he uses the chain between them to pull Rin’s arms up, pinning them there as he leans down to kiss him. Rin shivers, testing Sousuke’s restraining grip, trying to lean up into the light, brushing kiss. 

“Are you going to resist?” Sousuke asks, gently biting Rin’s lower lip. 

Rin hums, “Haven’t decided yet.” 

“Keep your hands there,” Sousuke orders, because it is an order, a firm one too, and it makes Rin wonder what’ll happen if he doesn’t listen. 

Sousuke shifts back, getting Rin out of his jeans and boxers without a wasted motion. When he pulls his shirt off, baring the entirety of his well muscled, broad shouldered torso, Rin forgets he’s not supposed to move, and he slides his bound hands down Sousuke’s chest. He allows it for a second before Rin’s suddenly back in the position he was supposed to stay in, blinking up at Sousuke. The taller man looks at him in a way that lets him know he fucked up. 

“What did I say?” He delivers a sharp, stinging slap to the back of Rin’s thigh that makes him jump and his cock twitch and Rin did not know that about himself. 

Rin doesn’t answer immediately, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Sousuke just spanked him and he liked it. He gets another slap, lighter this time but enough to make him gasp. Sousuke’s studying him, and Rin knows if he told him to stop he would. That’s all he needs to play along. 

“Keep my hands there,” Rin replies, mustering a sharp smirk, “I found something better to do.” 

Sousuke presses his weight down on Rin’s wrists. “I’m going to find something better to do if you don’t stop resisting.” 

Rin arches up against him. “Guess you’re going to have to use that force, Officer Yamazaki.” 

Sousuke grinds down against him, his clothed hips pressing into Rin’s bare ones making him tremble. He bucks against him, a low whine leaving him when Sousuke pulls back. He watches him rid himself of pants and underwear, his eyes immediately going to his groin. He’s definitely on the holy fuck side of proportional for his size, and Rin doesn’t think he can get that monster in him fast enough. 

He leaves his hands in place this time, if for no other reason than if he does, he hopes that’ll get Sousuke where he wants him faster. “Pulling out the big guns, Officer?” he asks. 

Sousuke pauses, his face transforms with his laugh, shaking his head as he moves over Rin again. “You done resisting?”

“If you’re going to use that, then yes,” Rin replies, bucking his hips up against Sousuke, wanting to feel him. 

He gets the pressure of Sousuke rocking back down against him, knocking a groan from his throat. The friction scatters Rin’s thoughts, and he’s barely aware of directing Sousuke to where he keeps the lube and apparently Sousuke found his condoms too, one gets set on the bed next to him, close in reach so Sousuke doesn’t have to leave his spot between Rin’s legs. His grinding flushes heat through Rin, his lips teasing along his throat makes Rin groan, and he’s close to begging the man to get on with it. 

It’s made ten times worse because he can’t touch him, when he wants nothing more than to slide his hands down Sousuke’s back, feeling the muscles shift with his movements over him. Then the man has two slick fingers knuckle deep in his ass, and Rin says fuck it to listening. His hands are bound, but that doesn’t mean he can’t loop them over Sousuke’s neck, press his fingers into his back. 

Sousuke looks up at him, his fingers twisting inside him, pressing and shifting, caressing him in ways that make his whole body tingle. “Getting impatient?” His voice is roughened and breathless and Rin knows he could get used to hearing him like that.

“Fuck, yes,” Rin manages, his hips bucking into Sousuke’s touch. He whines when Sousuke pulls his fingers back only to thrust them in again. “Sou—Come on. Fuck me.”

“Impatient,” Sousuke says, leaning down to kiss him, tongue dancing into his panting mouth. 

Rin bites lightly on his tongue for that, getting a low groan for his trouble. He rocks into the movements of Sousuke’s fingers, tight with pleasure and moaning shamelessly against the taller man’s mouth. He knows he’s worn down Sousuke’s control when he rocks his hard cock against Rin’s thigh. Finally, Sousuke’s fingers leave him and he takes the respite to calm down a little, arms falling back over his head. He watches him put the condom on, gaze moving hungrily over him. Sousuke looks up like he can feel his gaze on him and there’s that smirk, hovering at the edges of mouth. 

Rin pulls his legs wider apart when Sousuke moves back between them, more than ready for the man to actually get to fucking him. The first push steals his breath, making his back arch up as his cock presses inside him. He’s big, he fills him in all the best ways, and Rin puts his arms back around his shoulders because he has to be touching him. 

Sousuke holds himself static over him, his breath panting out of him, eyes cloudy with pleasure. Rin looks up at him, committing his pleasure lined features to memory. Sousuke notices him looking, and he leans down, catching Rin’s mouth, sharing breath. When he moves, Rin moans, arching into it, the drag of his cock inside him lighting sparks of sensation along his nerves. 

They get a rhythm like they’ve done this a million times before, deep the way Rin likes, slow and easy in a way that can only be Sousuke’s preference. It doesn’t feel like fucking, not to Rin. It feels like something more. It shouldn’t be this easy, this good, but it is and he craves more.

He moans Sousuke’s name, and the man’s hips stutter, faster now, rougher, making Rin cry out, breathless with the pleasure of it. It’s over too quickly, but neither of them have the presence of mind to slow down, make it last. Rin wants to think it’s because they both know this won’t be the last time. 

Sousuke’s hand finds his cock, already red and leaking, his hand still slick enough with lube that the glide is easy and Rin sobs, too far gone now to stop himself. He bucks up into Sousuke’s touch, shudders, the tension in him snapping like an overstretched rubber band, his mind blanking with the onslaught of his end. 

Sousuke follows him a moment later, his final thrusts jostling Rin and making him groan at the tingling aftershocks of pleasure. 

He barely notices Sousuke taking the cuffs off him, barely remembers they were there in the first place, not in the blissful floating place he’s in right now. He rolls over when Sousuke settles next to him, curling against his chest. 

“Definitely illegal,” Sousuke mutters against his hair. 

Rin gives a tired laugh, “Anytime you want to do that again, I’ll cooperate.” 

“I’ll remember that,” Sousuke pets his hair, firming his arm around him. 

When they get around to getting up, Sousuke doesn’t care that Rin didn’t make anything for dinner. They order in and watch some TV, though they spend more time talking than watching it, and then Rin lures Sousuke back into the bedroom for the private show he promised him. Sousuke misses the last train, and spends the night in Rin’s bed, and Rin is definitely sure he could get used to him there.


	4. Day 4 {Rock} Long Distance: Someone needs to take Skype away from Rin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He clears his throat, shaking his head a little, breathing out a shaky laugh, “You are such a dork,” he says. 
> 
> Rin scowls at him without heat. “Wow, I bare my soul to you in song and that’s all I get? Real nice, Sou.” 
> 
> Sousuke smirks at him, “Didn’t let me finish. You’re also a giant sap. But you’re my giant sap, and I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a prompt with massive potential for angst and turned it into tooth rotting fluff. Seriously this is nothing but fluff. This is where I thrive. Have some long distance boyfriends being dorks on Skype. Also Rin singing. I'm not sure why.

Sousuke waits an hour for the small chime from his computer that tells him Rin is online. It’s been a busy week, finals on Sousuke’s side and a big meet on Rin’s, so the occasional text, answered sometimes hours later, and one video Rin sends him of his heat in the meet, shaky in the hands of one of his teammates, cheers in English Sousuke can’t understand, but make him smile anyway, are the only contact they have all week. 

He misses Rin, and he’d shamelessly admit that. Wishing he was there with Rin won’t make it happen any faster, so Sousuke resigns himself to their texts and videos and chats and knows that break will come eventually and Rin will be there with him.

Their relationship is good, long distance aside, and Sousuke knows they’ll be fine. But sometimes it’s hard, knowing Rin is so far away, in another country, living a life that he isn’t a part of. 

When his computer dings, Sousuke slips into his computer chair, smirking the second Rin’s image appears on the screen. Rin smiles back, gorgeous as always, but something seems off about him, if Sousuke didn’t know any better, he’d say he’s nervous. Sousuke knows Rin’s all ticks, and he’s looking away, messing with his hands, and he wants nothing more than to push his hair back from his face and pull him against his chest. Rin’s in a different timezone, so that’s not an option, but he can hope. 

“What’s up?” he asks instead, tipping his head a little.

Rin looks up and his face is suspiciously pink. “I need to talk to you about something important,” he says.

“Not breaking up with me are you?” Sousuke jokes.

Rin looks horrified, “What? No—What?”

“Whoa, I’m kidding,” Sousuke replies, holding his hands up, torn between nervous and amused. 

“Jerk,” Rin scoffs, a little more normal, a little less jittery, but Sousuke knows something’s up. “I have to tell you something. It’s important so shut it.”

Sousuke’s shoulders shake, but he puts on his best serious face and nods. “I’m all ears.”

Rin clears his throat, squaring his shoulders. “Close your eyes and I’ll kiss you, tomorrow I’ll miss you. Remember I’ll always be true.”

For a second, Sousuke doesn’t know what’s happening, Rin starts out speaking the lines, but he gains confidence as Sousuke stares at him, singing out the next part, shaky and blushing.

“And then while I’m away, I’ll write home every day. And I’ll send all my loving to you.”

The words are in English, it takes Sousuke a moment to understand, but he knows the song because Rin loves it, romantic sap he is, and he knows what it means. He feels his face heat, not something that usually happens to him. “Rin, what are you doing?”

Rin doesn’t stop, but he’s grinning now, “I’ll pretend that I’m kissing, the lips I am missing, and hope that my dreams will come true. And then while I’m away, I’ll write home every day, and I’ll send all my loving to you.”

“Rin,” Sousuke says, but he’s not sure if he wants him to stop because he’s embarrassed or because his face hurts from trying not to smile. He puts his head down for a moment. 

His boyfriend breaks out into the chorus and suddenly he’s not alone. He lifts his head and recognizes the guys behind Rin as his roommate and two of his teammates when they jump into the screen, singing along rancorously behind him. 

“All my loving, I will send to you. All my loving, darling I’ll be true.” 

“Oh my god, Rin,” Sousuke says, covering half his flushed face behind cupped hands, because the smile on his face is stupidly big considering his boyfriend is a big dork who got his friends to help him sing to him over Skype. “Please stop.” 

“All my loving. All my loving. All my loving, I will send to you!”

They finish with a flourish, and Rin beams at Sousuke while his friends ruffle his hair, leaning over his shoulders to wave at Sousuke before they file out of the room. Sousuke still has his hands over his face, because his smile is probably ridiculous at this point, and he needs to calm down. 

He clears his throat, shaking his head a little, breathing out a shaky laugh, “You are such a dork,” he says. 

Rin scowls at him without heat. “Wow, I bare my soul to you in song and that’s all I get? Real nice, Sou.” 

Sousuke smirks at him, “Didn’t let me finish. You’re also a giant sap. But you’re my giant sap, and I love you.”

“I love you too, jerk,” Rin replies easily, though he looks suddenly nervous again. “That wasn’t the important thing I wanted to talk about. Well, not all of it.”

Sousuke watches him, showing he’s listening. Rin runs a hand back through his hair and reaches for something out of the shot of his computer screen. He takes a couple breaths before he speaks again.

“I was gonna wait, until I came back for break, but I couldn’t. It’s too important, and I know this isn’t the best way, but hey it’s memorable at least, but I need to ask you something…”

He’s about to remind Rin that’s he’s rambling a little, but then Rin pulls a little black box into view and everything inside Sousuke stills. 

“I know we’re kinda young and everything, maybe it’s a little sudden, but we’ve known each other for like ever, so it can’t be all that sudden. What I’m trying to get at, Sou, is that I want to be with you forever.” He opens the box and turns it so Sousuke can see the simple silver band in it. 

It takes a while for Sousuke to respond. He has all these things he can say about how Rin is his entire world and he’s so damn lucky this wonderful, beautiful, brilliant man wants him forever, but Sousuke isn’t the best with words and Rin looks like he’s about to cry. 

“Yeah,” he manages, though he has to clear his throat. “Yeah. Me too.” 

Rin does start crying then, big baby, but Sousuke can’t really talk because he’s getting a little choked up too. Their moment is broken by a knock on the door behind Rin, someone calling through it in English, so it’s lost mostly on Sousuke but he thinks he hears the word ‘yes’. Rin calls something rude back over his shoulder, he doesn’t understand it, but the tone is more than enough. 

“What was that?” Sousuke asks.

Rin turns back, still a little teary eyed and flushed and so beautiful, Sousuke aches to be in the same room with him. “They want to know if you said yes.”

“Well, I did so…”

Rin rolls his eyes and turns to yell through the door what must have been some form of ‘yes, he did’ because they’re banging on the door and cheering for him until Rin shouts at them again and it goes quiet. 

Sousuke laughs, under control now and leans back in his chair. “I want that ring when you get home,” he says. 

“I’ll give it to you, damn,” Rin grouses, but his smile is so big and blinding and perfect Sousuke thinks if that’s the only thing he sees for the rest of his life, he’d die a happy man.


	5. Day 5 {Scissors NSFW} Semi-Public Sex: Private reunions are hard to come by, aka this is not the accepted use of a public restroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin looks around the stall and gives him a bland look. “A bathroom stall, really?” 
> 
> “I work with what I have, and I’m not going to be alone with you until tomorrow night, probably. Go with it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was hard. It's a continuation of Day 4, because I can't get enough of these dorks in love.

Sousuke goes with Gou and Rin’s Iwatobi friends to meet him at the airport. It seems like it takes forever, waiting like this, months of separate time zones and separate lives, waiting to finally see each other again, accumulating in these last moments, Rin only across an airport, going through customs, but still so far away. 

The text Rin sends simple, just to let him know where he is. _Off the plane. Be there soon._ But a second later, he gets another one, also simple. _Ilu <3 _

Rin’s habit of sending him English acronyms makes him smile, something about it more intimate that way. Up until this point, he’d been mostly ignored while the others talked. Well, Gou and Nagisa and Rei were talking. Makoto and Nanase are sitting in companionable silence like they usually did. Nagisa notices Sousuke smiling at his phone and climbs on his back so he can peer over his shoulder. Sousuke allows it with a grunt, long since used to the blond’s habit of climbing him like a tree. 

“Aw, Rin-chan sent Sou-chan a little heart!” 

Sousuke pockets his phone, frowning over his shoulder at Nagisa. How he went from being a passing acquaintance to them to being Sou-chan, he doesn’t really know. He’d just become folded into the group, even though Rin wasn’t there, and they had no reason to care. It’s just the way they are. Nanase still doesn’t like him, he knows that, and the feeling is mutual, but they get by with cool disinterest. He likes the rest of them well enough, Nagisa’s monkey impression notwithstanding, and Makoto’s harried mother routine is entertaining to watch. They’re an interesting group. 

“Rin’s off the plane,” Sousuke says for the group’s benefit. 

Nagisa continues to pester him, even more when he won’t tell him what “eye-lu” means. Gou spots Rin first, calling out Ni-san and waving. Sousuke follows her line of sight, searching for familiar red hair and when he sees Rin something relaxes inside him he didn’t even know was tense. Rin looks tired, but when he spots them, he smiles, waving back. Sousuke wants to take him home and wrap him in blankets and let him sleep because he looks exhausted, but he knows they’re going to dinner, and as much as he’d love to drag him away he can’t. 

It helps that Rin makes right for him when he’s close enough, dropping his bag to wrap his arms around him like there’s no one else around them. 

“Welcome back,” Sousuke whispers into his hair.

“Yeah, I’m home,” Rin replies, his arms tightening around him. 

“Have something for me,” Sousuke says, smirking when Rin rolls his eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah, pushy.” He produces the box from his pocket. Sousuke likes the idea that he’s been carrying it with him, and even though Rin’s acting put out he can see the way his eyes are shining. It simple, but perfect right down to the way it sits on his finger. He’s been waiting for this for months, there’s no way it wouldn’t be perfect. 

Rin smiles at him, and Sousuke rests his forehead against Rin’s. They get a full thirty seconds where it’s just them and the simple yet perfect band on Sousuke’s finger, before someone, he hopes it’s Gou, squeals, and they’re surrounded by laughter and congratulations. 

Sousuke has a ring for Rin in his pocket too, but he wants to wait until they’re really alone to give it to him. It won’t be nearly as theatrical as Rin’s proposal, but it’ll be just them, and that’s what Sousuke wants. 

\---

Dinner is fun. Rin tells them funny stories from his life in Australia, and Sousuke feels content in the knowledge he’s already heard most of them. They catch Rin up on what’s been going on in his absence. Dinner is winding down when Rin excuses himself and heads toward the restroom. Sousuke watches him go, absently listening to the talk around him. 

Sousuke follows Rin after what he figures is an acceptable wait. Rin’s at the sink, and he smiles when Sousuke walks in, huffing a little sigh when he wraps his arms around Rin’s waist and rests his chin on his shoulder. 

“I’m tired,” Rin mutters, leaning back into his arms. 

“Wanna go home?” Sousuke asks, even though he knows the answer.

“No,” Rin shrugs a little, rolling his shoulders. “I’ll be fine. It’s fun hanging out with everyone.”

Sousuke knew he was going to say that. Fun as it is, he wants some alone time with Rin, and if this is the only way he’s going to get it, he’ll make it work. He tugs Rin back and into the stall farthest from the door, ignoring his confused exclamation. 

Rin looks around the stall and gives him a bland look. “A bathroom stall, really?” 

“I work with what I have, and I’m not going to be alone with you until tomorrow night, probably. Go with it.” Sousuke gets Rin’s pants open before his boyfriend- fiancé now, he reminds himself, smirking internally at how good that feels- can muster much more than a startled yelp and he gets his cock in his mouth so fast Rin hits his head on the wall he’s leaning against.

“Shit, ow,” Rin covers his mouth with his hand.

Sousuke looks up at him, leaning away for a second. “Okay?”

“I bit my tongue,” Rin mutters, muffled by his hand, though his free hand winds into Sousuke’s hair and he takes that as the encouragement it is.

He does not laugh at that, because he wants Rin to continue to let him do this, and it won’t happen if he gets pissy. He has more interesting things to do with his mouth at the moment. Rin’s not hard yet, but Sousuke likes it this way, likes feeling him come to life in his mouth, feeling him shiver beneath his hands. It takes next to no time to get him hard and panting, muffling whines against his hand. His hips push against Sousuke’s grip, but he doesn’t let him move just yet, drawing it out for a moment, tonguing the underside of the head the way Rin likes, humming when he hisses a curse and tugs lightly on his hair. 

“Fuck, come on Sou,” Rin hisses.

Sousuke hums a questioning sound, looking up at Rin, teal eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Don’t give me that look,” Rin growls, tugging on his hair again. “You know what I want you to do.”

What he wants is for Rin to be beyond words, so he obliges him, moving his hand from Rin’s hip to the wall behind him, letting Rin rock his hips, letting him fuck his mouth. It’s hot, Rin’s having trouble muffling his sounds now, and Sousuke palms himself through his jeans. This was supposed to be about Rin, about getting him off and getting to touch him for the first time in too long, but Sousuke’s weak to Rin when he’s like this and he’s too hard to ignore it now. 

Rin’s hips stutter when Sousuke relaxes his throat, taking him in as far as he can, and a groan sounds up from his throat that’s too loud in the small room. They’re lucky no one’s come in, and that just makes it more intense, the idea that they could get caught going at it like this. They’re on borrowed time now, so Sousuke doubles his efforts, managing to get his own cock out while he focuses on bringing Rin off. 

He knows Rin’s close when he starts shaking all over and whimpering against his hand. His hips move with a little more force, his hands tighten in Sousuke’s hair enough to make his scalp tingle. It’s quick and dirty and desperate, they’ve gone too long without each other, neither of them able to make it last like they want to. 

“Shit, Sou…” Rin looks down at him, his hips twitching at the sight of him jerking off while he sucks him. 

Sousuke groans lowly in response, more felt than heard, and Rin’s hips jerk a little harder.

Rin comes before Sousuke’s really ready for it, trembling through his release and muffling little choked off sounds. Sousuke works him through it, doesn’t manage to get it all and some dribbles down his chin, and rests his forehead against his hip while he finishes himself, shaking through it with groans muffled through clenched teeth. 

If someone came in during those moments, he wouldn’t have known, too wrapped up in Rin to care. Rin helps him to his feet and nuzzles him, licking his chin clean with a little pleased purr. 

“Shit,” he mutters again, holding onto Sousuke like he’s the only thing keeping him up. 

“How’s your tongue?” Sousuke asks, grinning at him. 

Rin huffs a laugh and pulls him down. “Why don’t you check it for me?” 

Sousuke falls into the kiss with a low pleased groan, pulling Rin up against him and holding him for a long moment. 

The kiss ends too quickly. “We should go back out there,” Rin says, rocking back on his heels. Sousuke grumbles, but he lets Rin clean them both up and drapes himself over his shoulders as they walk back out. Rin makes noise about it, but doesn’t make any move to shrug him off. 

No one says anything at first when they sit down, though Rin offers a token explanation for their prolonged absence that everyone seems to accept.

“It’s okay, Rin,” Makoto says with a smile, “We know you want to spend time with Sousuke.”

“Sousuke, you missed a spot,” Nagisa whispers-yells- in the space between Makoto’s kind words and whatever Rin was going to say in response.

Sousuke’s hand goes to his chin, Rin puts his face in his hands, Makoto and Rei go red, Nanase probably isn’t even listening, and Gou looks like she’s going to need three years of therapy just from this one moment. 

Sousuke glares at the little blond devil who just screwed his chances of that happening again for a long time. “Thanks,” he says bitingly. To Rin, he buries his face against his hair and mutters, “You need new friends.”

Rin gives a helpless laugh, “Way too late for that.”


	6. Day 6 {Rock} Meeting the Family: For better or worse, and in this case, so much worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sou, it’s okay.”
> 
> “No it’s not.” Sousuke doesn’t want to snap at Rin, but he’s just so furious, there’s no outlet for it. He throws his phone across the room, it hits the back of the couch and clatters to the floor. 
> 
> Rin gets up with a sigh to pick it up, turning it in his hands, checking it for damage. “Yeah, break your shit, that’ll teach them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to do porn for this day. This happened instead. Another continuation from Rin’s Skype proposal in the same verse as day 4 and 5. This time I took a fluffy prompt and turned it into angst. This is not what I wanted.

“Sou, it’s okay.”

“No it’s not.” Sousuke doesn’t want to snap at Rin, but he’s just so furious, there’s no outlet for it. He throws his phone across the room, it hits the back of the couch and clatters to the floor. 

Rin gets up with a sigh to pick it up, turning it in his hands, checking it for damage. “Yeah, break your shit, that’ll teach them.”

“Don’t, Rin,” Sousuke says, folding in on himself. “It’s not okay. Nothing about any of that was okay.”

“Sou,” Rin says, gentling his voice. He drops Sousuke’s phone onto the table and approaches him, slow, like he’s expecting him to push him away. “You knew this might happen.”

“I don’t care, Rin,” Sousuke swallows back his frustration, tone measured now. Rin’s going to start getting annoyed if he keeps snapping at him like that. He wants to deal with this rationally, and it really says something about his state of mind that Rin is being the rational one. 

It just hurts so much. He knew yes, that his parents might not be as understanding as everyone else, but he had hoped. He’d thought he proved he was capable knowing what he wanted. Apparently not to them. All he got was ‘this flight of fancy’ and ‘act like an adult’ and ‘think about your future’. He is thinking about his future. He’s building one, the right one, the only one he’d wanted his whole life. 

“It’s about my shoulder,” he lashes out, toppling a chair. Rin starts at the sudden movement but he doesn’t back away. “It’s always about my fucking shoulder. Sousuke can’t take care of himself, Sousuke can’t be trusted to make his own decisions, there must be something wrong with him.”

“Hey,” Rin grips his face in both hands and makes him look at him, “There’s nothing wrong with you.” Sousuke looks back at him in sullen silence, but he barrels on. “So you fucked up. It happens. Trust me, I know about fucking up. But there is nothing wrong with you.”

Sousuke wants to believe him, but it’s hard when he’s wondering why Rin is still here. If he wasn’t being so selfish, he’d think more about how Rin must have felt, being treated like that. Being called ‘this Rin boy’ like he isn’t a person, like they hadn’t met him before and liked him when he was just Sousuke’s best friend. Sousuke pulls away from Rin’s hold because he can’t look at him right then. Rin lets him, dropping his hands to his shoulders. He opens his mouth like he’s going to say something else, but the quiet stretches out between them. 

“I don’t care,” Rin says finally. 

Sousuke’s gaze snaps back to him, brows drawing down. “Rin…”

“No,” Rin shakes his head. “I don’t care. So they don’t approve right now, it doesn’t mean they won’t come around. And if they don’t…we’ll figure it out. I’m not going anywhere.”

Sousuke bites hard on the inside of his cheek. All the frustration and anger come welling up and he’d take the constant pain in his shoulder over this any day. His breath hitches and he rubs a hand over his face. 

“Don’t,” Rin says thickly. “If you start, I’m gonna start. Nobody wants that.”

“Damn it,” Sousuke grabs Rin and pulls him close, burying his face against his hair. He smells good, thickly of that fruity shampoo he uses, and he’s warm against him. “Can’t help it.” 

Rin sniffs, gripping the back of Sousuke’s shirt and nuzzling his throat. “Better or worse, right?’

Sousuke barks a shaky laugh, “Yeah.” He lifts Rin’s head and rubs his damp cheeks. “I love you, Matsouka Rin.” 

“You’d better,” Rin grins at him, holding onto his hands. “I love you too, Sou.” 

It’s not over, Sousuke knows that. He feels a little better about it, a little stronger, because he knows Rin is stubborn. He doesn’t give up on the important things. Sousuke counts himself lucky he’s one of the things Rin considers important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's left kudos and comments, you guys are keeping me going.


	7. Day 7 {Paper} Crossover AU: Where the shades should be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White. All white. At first it felt like they were trying to push him the rest of the way over the edge with all this white. Sousuke get used it, and the days blends into a sort of mindless white monotony, his white small room and the white coated people who checked on him, the scans and the therapy that was supposed to save him from himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day late, arg. I tried. Psycho Pass AU. I just wanted Enforcer Sousuke and Inspector Rin. This is what happened

White. All white. At first it felt like they were trying to push him the rest of the way over the edge with all this white. Sousuke get used it, and the days blends into a sort of mindless white monotony, his white small room and the white coated people who checked on him, the scans and the therapy that was supposed to save him from himself. 

It’s the hope that kills here. He doesn’t have it, hasn’t had it for a long time. He knows he’s not leaving, his hue isn’t going to clear, his Crime Coefficient is outside the acceptable parameters. He’s a latent criminal and no amount of therapy is going to change that. Sometimes he thinks that it’d be easier to delude himself if he just relied on the system, convoluted as it sounds, because Sybil is what put him here, but one could argue it was his own thinking that caused the system to put him here. He sees in shades of gray in a world of black and white. If anything is his downfall, it’s that.

The white is muted now, he’s supposed to be sleeping. He hasn’t seen actual sunlight in months, his days are broken up in cycles of bright white and muted blue. As he sits, starting at the wall, the bright white comes back, hazing his vision for a moment before his eyes adjust. A melodious voice greets him, tells him to work on keeping his hue clear, and he mutters along with it as he goes about his morning routine. It could be the middle of the night outside for all he knows, but they like routine here. He’s going to have to start pretending to sleep again, or they’ll start drugging him again. 

Monotony. Another “day” of staring at the same white wall opposite his bed, thinking about everything and nothing, filled with the resigned boredom he was growing alarmingly used to. Today, though, today something broke up his monotonous existence. He knows better than to question when he’s brought out of his confinement for a visitor, not that the droid escorting him could tell him anything anyway. 

He’s met with a blank faced man waiting on the other side of glass. Sousuke meets his gaze with a blank look of disinterest and waits for him to speak. If the man in unnerved by his silence, he doesn’t show it. 

“Yamazaki Sousuke,” he says, not so much verifying as acknowledging, and holds up an id to the glass so Sousuke can see it. “Nanase Haruka, MWPSB.” When Sousuke doesn’t respond beyond leaning forward to inspect his badge, he continues, “I’m here because the Sybil System has decided you possess qualities that would be beneficial to an Enforcer for the MWPSB.”

Sousuke just looks at him for a second. He knows what Enforcers are. Wrapped up in a pretty of contributing to society they’re dogs collared to be unleashed on their own kind when it suits their owners. It’s tempting, just because he knows he’s not getting out of here, but he knows he’d be trading one cage for another. 

“No thanks,” Sousuke says, leaning back. 

If his response surprises Nanase Haruka, the man gives nothing away. He nods, rising unhurriedly. He doesn’t leave right away through, speaking lowly into the com device on his wrist. Sousuke watches, his curiosity peaked. It doesn’t feel like this is over.

Someone joins them a minute later. 

He’d know this flair for the dramatic anywhere, but seeing that face again still shocks him into stillness. Five years and Rin hasn’t changed at all. He’d know him anywhere.

“So, you’re going to sit here?” he asks, without so much as a hello. “You could do something. Really do something, or you can rot here. You might be okay with that, but I’m not. The man I remember didn’t just roll over and accept things. Are you that different? Because I don’t think you are.”

Sousuke wonders if Rin realizes that what he’s saying might be what put him here. That’s cruel reality of his situation. He doesn’t argue with Rin though. The moment he walked into the room, he knew he was going to change his mind. 

“I’ll do it.”

Rin blinks, recovers, and half grins at him. “Okay.”


	8. Day 8 {Free day} Gender Swap: Rin wins this round (and every round, let's be honest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke flops back onto the bed with a groan. “I’m not going, Rin.” 
> 
> Rin pauses, pulling herself up on the rail of the bunk so she can see Sousuke. “It’s too late, you already promised. And you lost a throw down when you tried to back out, again. And you agreed again last night.”
> 
> Sousuke was tricked into promising that, though she would freely admit to losing the throw down, Rin always won those, she should know this by now, and last night Rin’s tongue had been in places that would make her agree to pretty much anything, so she wasn’t going to count that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The week is finished. Decided to end it with some rule 63 because I can. Have some nerdy girlfriends.

Rin comes slamming into the room just as Sousuke manages to nod off and she rolls over, so she can look over the edge of the top bunk, “Rin, you’re really loud.”

“I know,” Rin replies, stopping next to the bunk bed and giving Sousuke a Look. The added hands on hips are unnecessary, but she does it anyway, and Sousuke knows this is going to give her a headache. “What are you doing?”

“Well, I was sleeping,” Sousuke returns Rin’s disgruntled girlfriend look with a morose one of her own. 

“Well, you should be getting ready,” Rin is impervious to that look, Sousuke should know that by now. “We have to leave soon, Sou.”

Sousuke flops back onto the bed with a groan. “I’m not going, Rin.” 

Rin pauses, pulling herself up on the rail of the bunk so she can see Sousuke. “It’s too late, you already promised. And you lost a throw down when you tried to back out, again. And you agreed again last night.”

Sousuke was tricked into promising that, though she would freely admit to losing the throw down, Rin always won those, she should know this by now, and last night Rin’s tongue had been in places that would make her agree to pretty much anything, so she wasn’t going to count that. 

“Don’t care, not doing it,” Sousuke says, refusing to meet Rin’s gaze. 

“Sousuke,” Rin draws her name out, dropping down with an exasperated sigh. “You promised you would try.” 

Sousuke rolls over, realizes this could become a fight pretty damn quickly if she doesn’t at least explain. “This isn’t about your friends Rin. I like your friends.” At Rin’s flat look, she amends, “Okay, maybe I don’t really like Nanase, but I like the rest of your friends.” 

“Are you sure that this isn’t a little bit about Haru?” Rin asks, watching with that same look while Sousuke hops down from her bunk. 

“This isn’t about Nanase,” Sousuke says firmly, a little bit exasperated too. “It’s about me not want to spend my Saturday at the beach watching you and Tachibana get followed around by panting fan boys.”

Rin gives her an odd look, “So this is about Makoto?”

Sousuke glares at Rin, because she knows she’s being purposefully dense now. “No, Rin, it’s not about Tachibana. But when her boobs and your,” she makes a waving gesture to encompass Rin’s whole being, “everything are in the same vicinity, you’re like a freaking beacon.” 

“Oh my god, you’re jealous,” Rin grins at her like she thinks it’s oh so cute. “Sou, you don’t have to be jealous.”

Sousuke throws up her hands, trying to communicate through gesture just how utterly done she is with her girlfriend. “I am not jealous.” 

“Are you jealous of Makoto’s boobs?” Rin asks, a little sympathetic pout on her face that makes Sousuke want to kiss her and strangle her all at the same time. 

She settles for digging her fingers into Rin’s sides to make her yelp out a startled laugh and squirm away. “I am not jealous of Tachibana’s boobs,” Sousuke continues, watching Rin dig through her things, though what she’s looking for she has no idea. “A little in awe of them, maybe, but not jealous.”

Rin barks a little laugh, still rummaging, bent over in such a way that makes Sousuke consider how hard it would be to convince her that spending the day here was much better that going to the beach. Here she could do things that would reduce Rin to a purring pile of goo and that was always a good way to spend a day. She’s just wearing a tank top and ripped shorts but she looks so good, it’s hard to think about anything else.

Sousuke’s about to ask what Rin’s looking for when her swimsuit comes sailing at her face. A t shirt and track pants follow, but she manages to catch those. So much for convincing her to let this go. “Rin.”

“Look it’ll be okay,” Rin says, taking her face into her hands and pressing a kiss to her lips. “Gou’s going to be there. And Momo and Ai, so it’s not like you’re going to be alone.” 

Sousuke drags her t shirt over her head and shucks her sweatpants. “Still not about your friends,” she says lightly, annoyance clear in her tone.

Rin leans against her desk, watching with no shame while Sousuke changes into the clothes so helpfully thrown at her. “Alright fine. I’ll talk to Makoto about containing her boobs, and I’ll try to contain my…everything, and it’ll be okay.”

Sousuke relaxes a little but then Rin’s words really caught up with her. “Rin, if you tell Tachibana we had a conversation about her boobs, I’m breaking up with you.” 

Rin laughs, grabbing Sousuke by the hand and hauling her toward the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for much to everyone for the kudos and the comments and sticking with me this week. It was a ride.


End file.
